


You're no prince of mine.

by TheFoxofFiction



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arguing, Other, Roman is not the best, and neither are their parents, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 07:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: I don’t know what this story would be, butThispost made this dialogue slam into my head and so, i had to write it.





	You're no prince of mine.

Remus slammed the castle doors open as he exited the castle, making the guards jolt at the sudden noise.

A dark look on his face, as he walked with haste towards his horse, the black mare, already saddled up, was lead away from the castle ground, held by a stable boy who was moving towards the stables.

The doors closed behind him.

“Halt what you’re doing, horse boy, I need her!” Remus called, making the stable boy flinch hard and nod quickly, not daring make the duke angry due to the rumours that circulated around the younger twin.

“**_REMUS!_**” Roman shouted as he slammed the castle doors open as well, hurrying after his brother, making the guards groan inwardly. “**REMUS STOP!**” Roman snarled as he grabbed hold of Remus’s sleeve. making them both stop.

“What?” Remus asked in a tense tone as he turned to face his brother.

“This is madness.” Roman said.

“I’m still going.”

“No you won’t and that’s an order.” Roman snapped.

“Oh yeah?” Remus snapped back.

“As The prince I-” Roman started

“You’re REALLY pulling Rank on me right now?!” Remus snarled, glaring. Roman glared right back.

“If it will make you let go of this idiotic idea then yes!” Roman huffed “As the prince I order you to let go of this foolish rescue mission.”

“_**They’re my friend**_.” Remus growled, baring his teeth in a growl.

“And I’m telling you, that that cursed snake could be dead already. You need to find friends in your own rank.” Roman snapped back.

“Oh REALLY?!” Remus snarled snatching himself free from Roman’s grip “Like how you keep being _REAL_ friendly with the kitchen staff?! Don’t think I haven’t seen you and Patton! Oh and don’t get me started on you and _Virgil_. He’s a servant! So far below your rank, but yet, you and your parents keep ignoring it. but the moment I get a friend, a REAL friend, It’s TERRIBLE AND MAKING ME LOOK BAD?!” Remus was breathing heavily through his nose, fists clenched hard enough to leave dents in his palm.

“_Our_ Parents.” Roman snapped. “They’re our parents for heavens sake!”

“They haven’t been since you grew of age!” Remus snapped. “I’m going and you can’t stop me!” Remus turned on his heel, only to be grabbed by the shoulder and arm.

“REMUS!” Roman snapped “AS _Your_ Prince I order you to Stay at the castle!”

Remus growled and pulled himself free before he turned to face Roman, the fight having left him.

“_You’re_ no prince of mine...” Remus said in a sombre tone.

Roman stiffened, staring right back at Remus’s retreating back, as he took the reins from the stable boy and getting up on his horse.

And with a light tap of his heels to her sides she started to move, and soon she was galloping out of the castle gates.

Roman just stared after his brother.

Feeling the world shift under his feet before he crashed to his knees.

A strange feeling filling his chest.

He felt...

like he had just lost something unreplaceable...


End file.
